Für Feli
by RiceCake-Seeds
Summary: All may know who Ludwig van Beethoven is. But some may not know the story of Ludwig van Beilschmidt, and his one true love Felise, to whom he could never marry. This is a GerIta pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Ludwig van Beilschmidt pt 1

Chapter 1. Part 1.

* * *

_(I do not own Hetalia or any of the history to Ludwig Van Beethoven. All credit goes to them)_

* * *

_Vocabulary:_

_Nein= No_

_Keine buts= No buts_

_Ich=I_

_Und= And_

* * *

It was a sunny day in Bonn, Germany. The birds had been chirping wildly. All the children of were outside playing. All but one child. Here is the tale of Ludwig van Beilschmidt.

* * *

"_May ich play outside now?" _Young Ludwig had asked.

"_Nein! You must play und play until you get better!"_ Ludwig's father had shouted. _"The piano will not learn itself now play!"_

"_But papa!" _Ludwig had interrupted. _"All the children of Bonn are outside playing, but I'm here playing a piano that I can't even play."_

"_Nein means Nein! You will sit here und play until Ich say you can stop! You will never become a great musician if you just stay outside all day und not practice! Now do as I say!"_

Ludwig's father had said back.

"_B-But Papa!"_ Ludwig whined.

"_Keine buts! Now play!" _His father had commanded. His patients was going low, so young Ludwig knew that the only thing he could do was to just listen and play. His father had silently watched him as he took a swig of his ale.

* * *

Ludwig was only was only four years old when he was forced to learn how to play the piano and also the violin, but mostly his father wanted him to play the piano. He always wanted to be like other children; to be able to go outside and play, to play games with other children. Yet that couldn't happen. His father would not let him engage in any of those activities. Ludwig's father was a German musician. He wanted his son to become a well-known famous composer. Except he had little hope in his own son. The fact that Ludwig's father was an alcoholic made it even worse. Everyday he would drink at least twenty bottles of ale a day. But it became worse. Everyday he would have Ludwig play for six hours straight on the piano; and if he got tired of that he would have Ludwig practice the violin. He would push him and push him further, he even prevented the young German of his sleep, until he could play a song. But little did he know that in his own way his father was actually helping him for his future life as one of the worlds best music composers.

* * *

( ^_^ Hi hi...This is part 1 to chapter 1 of Für Feli. I will shorten each chapter into two parts just for the heck of it. -_- Or unless I feel as if I don't want to. But anyways thanks for reading, and I will love to hear each and every one of your feed backs.^^)


	2. Chapter 1 Ludwig van Beilschmidt pt 2

Chapter 1. Part 2

_Vocabulary:_

_Wunderbar: Wonderful_

_Es ist: Its_

_Mutti :Mother_

_Mein Lieber: My dear_

_Honig: Honey_

_Ich: I_

_Ausgezeichnet :Excellent_

_Danke: Thank you_

* * *

"_Do I look good, Mutti?" _Ludwig had asked his mother as she was fixing the collar to his suit. Ludwig was already eight years old, and he was already an excellent pianist. His father had just booked him a performance at the court, the Prince of Bonn had owned.

"_Ja, you look wunderbar" _His mother said back.

"_M-Mutti..I'm scared. What if I accidentally mess up? Will papa be mad at me?" _Ludwig had asked in a soft tone.

"_Don't think like that mein lieber. You will do great, I just know it." "Your papa would never be mad at you." _His mother said back.

"_If he never gets mad at me, then why does he always yell at me when mess up?" _He asked. He had been wondering why his father had been cruel to him as he continued to learn the piano.

"_He only yells at you because he loves you, dear." _His mother said back. By then she really did want to change the subject.

"_B-But Mutti..?"_ He tried to ask her something again, but got interrupted.

"_Es ist time for Ludwig to go on." _His father had said as he came into the dressing room. He was wearing a nice suit that had reeked of alcohol. It just so happened that he had bottle of wine in his hand.

"_Y-Yes papa..I'm on my way." _Ludwig said back ; trying his best to not make any kind of eye contact with him. He turned his head towards his mother and gave a weak smile.

"_You will do great honig. Just remember, I'll be cheering you on now and till the future." _His mother said, as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and let him go onto the stage.

Ludwig was overcome with stage fright. His small, soft palms of his hands had been sweating heavily. He felt as if he was going to vomit all over the organ, but he tried his best not to. He had placed himself onto the piano bench and started to play a song his papa had taught him.

* * *

He had just finished his show and ran to his mother and hugged her.

"_Mutti..Ich was so nervous, I know I messed up." _Ludwig had said. He had no courage in himself.

"_Don't talk like that. You did ausgezeichnet." _His mother said back as she embraced him in her arms.

"_She's right. I had my doubts about this performance, but you did wunderbar, son." _His father had said.

Ludwig felt as if he was about to cry, but he knew that it wasn't a appropriate time. _"D-Danke..Danke mutti and papa." _Ludwig choked out.

"_I could agree with all of you." _A strange voice had said. Just then, a mysterious guy had appeared. He had short blonde hair, and green eyes. The expression on his face looked as if he was a very serious person. _"Let me introduce myself. My name is Vash Neefe." _He said as he held out his hand towards Ludwig's father. Vash Neefe was also an excellent musician himself.

"_Freuen uns auf Sie. I'm Johann van Beilschmidt." _His father had said. He then pointed to his son. _"Und this ist mein son, Ludwig van Beilschmidt."_

Ludwig was shy at first, he then slowly made way towards Vash and looked up at him.

"_I-It's a pleasure to meet you." _He said quietly. Vash gave a slight smile, then went back to an expressionless face.

"_I am here to talk about your son." _Vash had said towards Ludwig's father. _"I believe that he is a good pianist now. But if you let me take him under my wigs, I can turn him into an excellent composer one day, if you let me." _ Vash had finished.

Ludwig's father's eyes had opened wide. His dreams of his son being a famous composer where about to come true.

"_Ja, of course I would let you!" _His father said.

"_That's good." _Vash said, then knelled down to Ludwig's height.

"_And I'll be seeing you soon."_ Vash had said. And those as his last words, he had left.


	3. The Wait pt 1

**The Wait Pt.1**

Chapter 2 pt.1

* * *

_Vocabulary: Und=And_

_Sie haben genug getan= You've done enough_

_Mutti= Mother_

_Mir geht es gut= I'm fine_

_Dummkopf= Idiot_

_Wer was es?= Who was it?_

_Wunderbar= Wonderful_

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

"_You will never believe what just happened to me! I'm already eighteen years und the prince of Bonn sent me off to the music capital of Austria. By noon on the fourth of May, I will be in Vienna to play!"_

* * *

Life couldn't get much easier, Ludwig had thought. Soon he was going to be in the heart and soul music of the world. It had been just eleven years ago when Vash Neefe had took Ludwig under his wings. Ludwig liked Neefe's mentoring than his own father's mentoring sessions. Vash Neefe made sure that Ludwig was getting the full grasp of the piano. He was overjoyed when he heard that Ludwig was invited to stay in Vienna.

Ludwig could remember the day he got that letter from the prince.

* * *

"_Do you need any more help, Mutti?" _Ludwig had asked. He had just finished dusting the living room, and cleaning the room of his younger brother. That day his father had not been home and decided to stay home with his mother.

"_Nein, Sie haben genug getan" _She said. _"I appreciate the help, Ludwig." _She said weakly. But soon she started to cough harshly into her hands. Alarmed by the situation, Ludwig went over to his mother. _"Are you alright, Mutti!?" _He asked.

"_J-Ja, Mir geht es gut." _She said. The truth was that she was not alright. Ludwig was really worried about his mum. He had been worrying about his mother for awhile. It had been at least six months ago that she had come down with a life threatening cold. Doctors said that she could over come it, but there was at least a fifty percent chance that she would have died. Neither Ludwig, nor his mother and father believe that. They all knew that she could fight against it.

"_Mutti, you should lay down und rest." _Ludwig had said.

"_I'm fine." _She kept telling him, but sat down at his command.

"_You don't seem fine." _He continued on. _"The doctor said that y-"_ He didn't finish his sentence because the doorbell had rang.

"_I'll get that." _He said as he headed towards the door. _"You just stay there und drink some tea."_ He finished. As he opened the door, he found that nobody was at the door. He looked left and right, but found nobody. As he looked down, he saw that there was an envelope on the ground. He stood dumbfounded for awhile, but picked it up. He had walked back into the house to find his mother drinking her tea.

"_Wer war es?" _She asked.

"_I don't know. Some dummkopf left ein letter on our door post." _He said.

"_Well who is it from?"_ She asked another question.

"_I don't know yet. It's probably not that important."_ He said back as he opened the letter. He was completely wrong. When he pulled out the letter, he found out that it was from none other that than the prince of Bonn himself! The letter read :

_Dear Ludwig van __Beilschmidt: _

"_As you may know, this is from the prince. I have written to inform you that I have recently heard you play at the Grand Ball that I hosted. I was very please to hear such wunderbar music coming from such young talent. I was so pleased that I want you to go to Vienna, Austria, und study with one of the one worlds best composers. Roderich Amadeus Mozart._

_-Sincerely_

_Prince of Bonn~__"_

* * *

Ludwig was ecstatic. His dreams were about to come true. The prince of Bonn had actually wanted him to go to Vienna and play for the one of the worlds greatest composers himself! Ludwig knew that he could not turn down this once in a lifetime opportunity. He immediately replied back to the prince at once. On the fourth of May, he would be studying with none other than Mozart himself.


	4. The Wait pt 2

The Wait pt.2

* * *

_Vocabulary:_

_überglücklich: Overjoyed_

_Und: And_

_ersten beiden: first two_

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

"_Ever since I arrived here in Vienna, my life has changed quite a bit. I have gotten to play with one of the greatest music composers in this century. Get this, when ich arrived I got the chance to play with Roderich Amadeus Mozart! These ersten beiden days in Austria has been great."_

_ -Ludwig_

* * *

It had been two days since Ludwig had arrived in Vienna. The prince personally paid for him to stay at a hotel as long as he needed.

It was a regular old Tuesday morning to some of the people of Austria. But for Ludwig it was a great day. Today was going to be the day he finally met Mozart. He had put on his best suit and was off to meet the king of classical music. On his way, he couldn't help but look at the beautiful scenery that Austria had to give. Although Ludwig loved his hometown of Bonn, he felt as if he loved Vienna more than he loved Bonn.

"_I'm sorry ich bin late." _Ludwig said as he panted. He knew he was going to be late so he ran all the way to Mozart's manor.

"_Ah yes it's perfectly fine. Just don't let it happen again." _Roderich had said. _"Follow me. I have the piano set and ready for you." _He finished. He led Ludwig into his manor. The young German stood in awe as he took in the beauty of his home ; the walls had been furnished with hand painted murals and paintings. Each corner of the house was decorated with lovely plants.

"_Well don't just stand there like a retard. Now play for us." _Mozart had said.

Ludwig was confused when he said _"us". _Then it hit him. As he turned around, the living room had a large grand piano awaiting him, but next to it was a red carpeted couch seat with at least four or five of Roderich's companions. Each of them were wearing powdered wigs and garnished suits. As for the women, they were wearing powdered wigs and puffy gowns and dresses. Ludwig felt as if he was going to faint or vomit. He had the feeling that butterflies were in his stomach.

"_Well go on, play." _One of the small audience members had said. Ludwig knew that they were getting impatient so he sucked in his gut and sat down and played for them.

Once he stopped playing, the small audience he was playing for had cheered. All but Mozart himself. He had the expression that made it look as if he was unimpressed.

"_Did you like it?" _Ludwig had asked.

"_Well I have to say." _Roderich had begun. _"It was excellent, not as good as my music, but still. Yet I believe you could make great music, under my wings." _ Ludwig couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Mozart himself wanted to be Ludwig's mentor? Things were going great for Ludwig.

"_Danke! Mr. Mozart!" _Ludwig said.

"_You're welcome. Be at my house next Tuesday noon sharp." _Mozart had said.

* * *

Ludwig went back to the hotel full of joy and very chipper. He believed that nothing could have brought him down. He was wrong, once he got back the hotel manager gave him a note.

The note was full of grief. Ludwig was full of grief that day, once he got to his room he started to write in his journal.

_Dear Diary:_

"_Today ich was überglücklich when ich learned that Mozart was going to teach me. Yet all my joy went away once ich got the note. It had said that mutti had died the day after I got to Vienna. It was because of the flu she had. I must tell Sir Mozart that ich won't be able to go to lessons next week, for I will be back in Bonn to take care of papa und Gilbert._

_ - Ludwig."_


	5. Für Feli pt1

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_Für Feli, pt.1_

_Vocabulary:_

_Und: And_

_Ich: I_

_Mutti: Mother/Mom_

_Mi chiamo: My name's_

_Durchgehend: Nonstop_

_Mein: My_

_Er Ist Aus: He is out? _

_Diese: This_

_Ist: Is_

_Ein: A_

* * *

_ Dear Diary:_

"_These last few months have been full of dread. Ever since mutti died, papa's drinking habit as skyrocketed high off of the charts. I fear that he is soon going to die from alcohol poisoning ._

_I have decided to ask the prince if I may take control of the Beilschmidt family. He had told me yes, and ich bin worried that ich will not make enough money to support papa, Gil, und Ich._

_ All will be over soon if I just rest._

_ -Ludwig."_

* * *

Two months have passed since his mother had passed. Ludwig then knew that he, himself, would take up the role as head of the family –Since his was too lazy to work, and is always drinking –. He had feared that his father would be next to past because of his drinking habit. Then it hit him, he had no room to speak because he, himself, has a drinking problem too. Would he be the next to pass? Ludwig had those questions pacing back forth in his music filled mind. He knew that he probably wouldn't be next, so the thoughts had died out a bit.

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_ "Ich has been working durchgehend to provide for the family. Ich plans on going back to Vienna soon to continue mein lessons with Mozart. Ich will send enough money each week to help provide for Gilbert, und papa. Lets just hope all will work out._

_ -Ludwig"_

* * *

The day was the fifth of September and the weather had already started to change. Ludwig had just arrived back into Vienna to continue on with his lessons. Everyday after lessons he would pick up a job as a pianist. This means that he was able to book a few performances. He would play until his fingers had bled from the massive use of them. Each time he got payed, he would send some of it to his father and brother. He would split the pay 50/50 so he would get half of the money, then they would get the rest. (His daidí(-Irish for dad)and brother would get the most if he couldn't find a way to split it even.).

It was a semi-sunny day in Vienna as Ludwig was on his way to meet Mozart. Once he had arrived he noticed that one of Mr. Mozart's house maids was sitting on the doorstep of the manor.

"_What seems to be the problem, miss?" _Ludwig had asked. The maid had the look of grief on her face as she spoke.

"_It's Sir Roderich." _She began. _"He's gone."_

Ludwig couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"_You mean that er ist aus? Like at ein outlet?" _He asked hesitantly.

She just shook her head. _"He's gone." _She began. _"He has passed on to the other side."_

_Dear Diary:_

"_Ich was wrong. Things have gotten worse. First mutti has passed, now Mozart has passed also. Diese makes ich fear that somebody else that I care for will leave to the other side. Maybe if I just have a drink, things will sort itself out._

_ -Ludwig"_

* * *

_Sneak Peek To Für Feli, pt.2_

"_You shouldn't date blondie over here. He ist always grumpy when he wakes up. Plus he drinks a lot." _Gilbert had said. Ludwig got fed up with his intolerable speaking, so he bashed him one good time in the head.

"_Hey! What the hell was that for?!" _Gilbert shouted as he rubbed his head.

"_You have no room to speak." _Ludwig said calmly. He had turned around to face the male in front of him. _"Don't listen to pale skinned boy right here."_

The red headed Italian beauty couldn't help but giggle as he watch the two of them argue back and forth like an old married couple.

"_By the way, mein name ist Ludwig. Und you are?" _He asked. He couldn't help but stare at him. He had never felt this way towards a guy before, yet he knew that this feeling will never go away.

"_Mi chiamo Felise~" _He had told Ludwig.

Ludwig knew he couldn't understand Italian, but he knew that meant that his name was Felise.

"_That's ein girly name for a man!" _Gilbert had exclaimed.

"_That's it!" _Ludwig shouted; finally getting fed up with Gilbert blurting out anything off the top of his head. He had wrapped his hands around Gil's throat and started to choke him.

"_H-Hey fella's! You two shouldn't be fighting! S-Show kindness towards each other!"_Felise had said shakily, as he held onto a white handkerchief.

– End of sneak peek–


	6. Für Feli pt2

Für Feli Pt.2

Vocabulary: _Und: And_

_ Meine/Mein: My_

_Ich bin: I'm_

_Ich werde: I'll_

_Bruder: Brother_

_Dummkopf: Idiot._

* * *

"_Hey! Wake up now und start cooking!" _Gilbert had said.

"_Ugh...Why can't you do it yourself!?" _Whined the sleep Ludwig, with a hint of grief in his words.

In Ludwig's mind, things have gotten worst and worst by the minute. Death had became a common circumstance in his life. He had shed a tear when his mother died. He helped support Gilbert and his papa. Through hell and grief, he had tried his best to stay strong. Seven weeks had passed since Ludwig came back to Vienna. He had soon found himself as a '_Legal Guardian'. _After those seven weeks, he found out that his father had died from alcohol poisoning. He decided that it was his duty to take Gilbert into his cottage home in Vienna. They never returned back to Germany since then.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

"_Meine life has become stressful these past few months. Having to take care of Gil und myself is a real pain. To makes thing worse, I believe that ich bin becoming deaf. Right when my compositions had just become good. Ich werde just go und get some beer. It'll calm meine nerves._

_ -Ludwig"_

* * *

Today was a peaceful day for the Beilschmidt clan. Ludwig and Gilbert went out for a walk around the town, and also to pick up some groceries. The good vibe had soon left once they got into town. First Ludwig was getting use to Gil being around him this much. Now he had to keep himself from choking the poor lad to death. All Gil would do was whistle at the ladies, then he would say vulgar things towards them. He may have been slightly deaf, but Ludwig knew when Gil was making a complete arse of himself.

"_Will you keep quiet?" _Ludwig asked nicely for once.

"_Learn how to have fun, will you?" _Gilbert shot back. _"Are you jealous because I have better luck with the ladies~?" _He said menacingly.

Ludwig's face had become red before he had the chance to protest against Gilbert's rubbish.

"_Or ist it that big bruder isn't into the ladies? Eh?"_ Gilbert tauntingly said.

"_Nein! Of course not!" _That's all Ludwig could say. He was actually unsure about his own sexuality.

"_No way! Luddy ist playing for the other team!" _He had shouted rather loudly.

"_Shut up..Do you want the whole store to hear you?"_ He had started to get annoyed by Gilbert's nonsense. _"We came here to pick up beer, und groceries. Not to spill my business in the streets. Hitting on women, und liking them will get you nowhere. Got that?" _

"_Ah!" _That was the sound of an unfamiliar scream. Ludwig was so distracted by Gil that he accidentally knocked into another fellow.

"_See, look what you made me do you dummkopf!" _Ludwig had shouted at Gilbert.

"_Don't blame me! Blame the redhead that was in your way!" _Gil had shouted back.

As Ludwig helped pick up the fellows stuff, he had gotten the chance to get a good look at him. He couldn't believe it. His heart had started beating fast. Was this the sensation of liking someone. The two lads had stared eye to eye with each other; not able to look away.

Gilbert had noticed the two of them, then couldn't help but interrupt.

"_You shouldn't date blondie over here. He ist always grumpy when he wakes up. Plus he drinks a lot." _Gilbert had said. Ludwig got fed up with his intolerable speaking, so he bashed him one good time in the head. Ludwig hadn't even gotten the idea of ever dating.

"_Hey! What the hell was that for?!" _Gilbert shouted as he rubbed his head.

"_You have no room to speak." _Ludwig said calmly. He had turned around to face the male in front of him. _"Don't listen to pale skinned boy right here."_

The red headed Italian beauty couldn't help but giggle as he watch the two of them argue back and forth like an old married couple.

"_By the way, mein name ist Ludwig. Und you are?" _He asked. He couldn't help but stare at him. He had never felt this way towards a guy before, yet he knew that this feeling will never go away.

"_Mi chiamo Felise~" _He had told Ludwig.

Ludwig knew he couldn't understand Italian, but he knew that meant that his name was Felise.

"_That's ein girly name for a man!" _Gilbert had exclaimed.

"_That's it!" _Ludwig shouted; finally getting fed up with Gilbert blurting out anything off the top of his head. He had wrapped his hands around Gil's throat and started to choke him.

"_H-Hey fella's! You two shouldn't be fighting! S-Show kindness towards each other!"_Felise had said shakily, as he held onto a white handkerchief.


	7. Until the End pt1

_**Until the End pt.1**_

* * *

_Dear Diary:_

_Hey Luddy! Guess who it ist? Haven't got it yet? Es ist me, Gil. You shouldn't have left your man diary open because now I get to read all your private thoughts~! _

_Hope you have fun with your 'man' date, for Ich will be here to make fun of you when you get back~!_

_P.S: Ich accidentally tore up one of your compositions..Ich think it was something called "Für Feli" or something like that._

* * *

It's hard to believe that it's been a total of six years. Ludwig had fulfilled his fathers dreams for him. A successful composer he had become. His compositions have sky rocket off the roof with people of Austria and other countries loving them. That's not all the joy that Ludwig had found. Since that little incident in the store two years ago, not only did Ludwig meet someone new, he had gotten himself a new boyfriend! Though Ludwig has trouble finding love, he never knew that he would soon fall in love with another male. He had never knew that he would've become gay, yet he knew that it felt right.

Everyday they would take a stroll around the town, obviously without Gil. Though he may be half deaf, Ludwig could understand almost everything his lover was saying just by looking at him.

In his heart, Luddy was a kind person, just with a wee bit of a temper. But on the outside, he looked as if he were a cold-hearted living being. He absolutely didn't understand why Felise ever liked him. He chose not to think about that question too much because he was afraid that if he kept thinking about it, that would make him question their relationship.

Today was a regular blissful day for the German fella. He and his partner were on schedule for their weekly stroll. The birds had been chirping their usual tune. The Spring flowers had just blossomed. The elegant aroma of the newly blossomed flowers were overwhelming.

Ludwig and Feli had held hands the whole way. Although Ludwig was against it, he couldn't say no to Feli. He also knew that this was embarrassing. He wasn't use to holding other men's hands. All the stares he got from other straight couples made him go red a bit. Their stares were broken by the fact that Ludwig was a scary looking person. Every time somebody stared at him, he would glare back which would stricken them with fear, which made them turn the other way.

They decided to take a seat at a nearby bench to rest.

_"Hey,_ Luddy?" Feli asked softly.

Ludwig's eyes were closed, yet he answered, "..._Ja?"_

"_Why haven't you kissed me yet?" _Feli said; his voice full of gloom, _" I mean, don't all lovers kiss? It's normal for people to kiss, even when they aren't lovers."_

Felise continued to chatter on. Ludwig wasn't fully listening to him. The fact that he was half deaf made it easier for him to not listen. Yet soon, it got quiet. Perhaps a bit _too_ quiet for Ludwig. He had never heard Feli become this silent, and this time the fact that he was part deaf wasn't a factor of it. As he turned his attention towards Feli, he noticed that he was staring at another nearby couple.

The Austrian couple looked as if they were in their early twenties. It just so happens that the young fellow had just proposed to his lover. Ludwig and Feli just watched in a daze as the young girl happily said _yes_. This actually made Felise feel a certain way. Had it been that he was, _jealous?_ Jealous by the fact that he wasn't the one who didn't get proposed to?

_"...What ist it?"_ Ludwig asked.

Felise had bit at his lip, then looked down at the gray pavement on the sidewalk, _"It's nothing," _he said, _"It's just that I was watching the couple, and I saw how happy she was..It sort of made me d-depressed."_

Though he may not have known everything he was saying, Ludwig knew that his lover was jealous. Out of pure guilt, he bent down and pressed his lips against Feli's warm, soft lips. He did it! He actually did it! Ludwig had finally kissed Feli! His face had become flustered. He had no idea how to kiss, but since Feli didn't say anything about it, he didn't bother to part lips with his partner.

* * *

_"Hey!"_ Gil shouted from the sofa, _"you're back! How was your man date?"_

Ludwig completely ignored him, and hung his jacket onto the hook, _"It was...Nice,"_ he muttered.

_"Oh really~? Now tell me, did you kiss him?"_ Gil had asked.

_"W-What!?"_ the question had caught Ludwig off guard, _"n-no, I-I..Um"_

_"Don't lie! You know you kissed him!"_ Gil proclaimed.

Ludwig knew he couldn't deny the truth any longer, so he just stayed quiet. Gil had taken his brothers sudden quietness as a _yes._

_"Haha! Ich knew it! You kissed a boy!"_

Ludwig blushed then finally spoke,_ "..Ja, so what if Ich did?"_

Gil knew he couldn't answer that, so he tried his best to change the topic, _"Hey Luddy!"_ he shouted, _"you know that sheet music you had?"_

_"Ja?" _Ludwig answered, _"what about it?"_

_"Well you see, Ich spilled your beer on the ground und I had nothing to clean it up with, so ich used your sheet music,_" Gil answered back.

_ "You did what!?" _ he yelled, _" That was for Feli! Und you ruined it!"_

_ "What's the big deal? You can always rewrite it."_ Gil said.

Ludwig didn't bother to say anything back. The truth was that compositions he wrote meant more to him then what Gilbert thought it did.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading~ Sadly, this story is near the end, so there is one more chapter to write. Sorry for posting this late, I've actually come down with the flu =_=. Anway's, feel ****free to write your reviews.**


	8. Until the End pt2

Until the end Pt.2

_Dear Diary:_

"_It seems that I have caught the same flu that mutti had when she was still alive. I fear that it has spread further, but I'm sure that I can surpass this. I'm already living by myself now. Gil has finally married und already moved out. Now it's me, und Feli living together._

_ Right now I feel sick to the stomach. My temperature ist a high one-hundred two degrees Fahrenheit. Though I may be battling this fever, it will be over once ich finally propose to my dear Feli._

_ I must quit writing now for my carriage is here. _

_Bis zum Ende.(until the end)_

_-Ludwig."_

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Ludwig left for France. Even though the war was going on, they had asked Ludwig to perform a few of his compositions. It may not seem like it, but the war that was going on gave him his inspiration to write another piece.

He planned on going back to Vienna, but he decided to make a pit-stop to Venice, Italy. Boy, was the scenery there beautiful. He felt a bit awkward. Being that he was a German, surrounded by Italians, made him feel like this. Be that as it may, during that period all he could think about was his beloved Feli. He had gone these dreadful week without seeing Feli. Each day missing him more, and more.

* * *

He knew what he had to do the first second he arrived in Italy. A local jewelry store hed had strolled by was still open. Thank god, he thought. This was probably the fifth store he had checked.

_"Quale?(Which one?)," _The Italian clerk had said. He looked like he was in his late sixties.

Not knowing that much of the Italian language, he just pointed. The clerk gave him a sly smirk.

_"Hehe, buona scelta.~(Good choice~)," _the man had said.

Ludwig just watched as the clerk took out a fourteen-karat gold ring. Was he really going to do it? Was he really going to propose to Feli?

_"Allora, chi è la fortunata?(So, who's the lucky lady?)," _the clerk asked.

This was one Italian sentence that he knew what it meant. This had made Ludwig become flustered with embarrassment. The fact that the "lucky lady," was actually a male was the reason to why he blushed.

_"Ragazzo silenzioso, eh?( Silent guy, huh?)," _the clerk asked, _"o avete semplicemente non vuoi dirmi?(or do you just don't want to tell me?)?"_

He stayed silent for as long as he could, but the awkwardness was just too much. The clerk, finally giving up his constant pestering, had stayed quiet. The ring he had was now in a cushioned ring case.

"_Vi saluto, signore. Beilschmidt.(I wish you farewell, )," _he said as he slid the box towards the German, _"Vi auguro buona fortuna per la vostra proposta.(I wish you good luck on your proposal)"_

Ludwig nodded as he tool the dark, cushioned case. He knew he had to say thank you. Having an Italian boyfriend actually because useful.

"_..Grazie." _Ludwig said, then he left.

* * *

**(It's almost over..Chapter 3 will be here later...Sorry for the wait.)**


	9. I Love You: Final Chapter

**I Love You: Final Chapter**

* * *

This is the end, he had thought. Was his lie really going to end this soon? Why so soon though? Had he done something wrong that meant his life shall come to its end?

That's was the only thing Ludwig could think of through coughs. Death was roaming the room right now.

Ludwig had felt like he was in an ice box. They had made sure to surround his sleeping quarters with ice to see it would decrease his temperature. It didn't work.

_"How could this have happened..?" _Ludwig kept asking himself.

_"Please quit speaking," _Felise asked the sick German lad, _"you'll waste the little energy you have left."_

That was true. The poor lad was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, yet there was no stopping the hands of time that leads to death.

_"N-Nein.," _that was all Ludwig could say as he slowly sat up in his bed, _"where ist Gil?" _He asked his Italian companion.

_"He's out. He had just left to get the doctor, now please, Ludwig, lay back down." _Feli said,with a soft whine. Seeing his love stricken with this sickness was more than he could bear.

_"Ich will be fine," _he said through a heart-wrenching cough, _"Ich will feel better soon." _How could he lie to himself, and to Feli? He wasn't going to get better, and he knew that.

He laid back down on the bed at Feli's request. He had taken Feli's hand into his, intertwining their fingers as he spoke, _"Feli, there ist something important I must tell you.."_

* * *

_ "Verdammt!" _Gilbert had shouted to himself. He was stuck in the middle o the Vienna snowy weather looking for a doctor, _"Ludwig will be dead if I don't make it.." _He picked up his speed of running as he went to search for an all-night doctor.

Yes! Finally! Just around the corner a small light was shinning through an opened window.

_"Idiot's..What person leaves there window open during this kind of weather..So unawesome."_

Gil said to himself. Storming his way into the place, he pondered as he looked around. This didn't really seem like a place where a doctor would be. It was so..quiet. Why wasn't anybody here? It was so..empty, yet Gil felt a silent presence upon him.( Do you know who it is~?). He rang the bell, yet nobody came.

_"What's going on here?" _Gil asked, _"what kind of service ist this?"_

_"..I'm right here..," _said a soft voice.

_ "Who said that?!" _inquired Gil.

_"Me.."_ the mysterious voice said, _"I'm right in front of you.."_

As Gil looked back at the front desk, there he saw him. What was this feeling he had felt..? Gil didn't know, but he knew he liked it. Was it love?

The male had light violet eyes as a pair of glasses covered them. He had semi-long hair, a dirty blonde colour was its shade. Followed by that was a long curl that stood out in the front of his hair. (Guess it, yet?).

Gil wanted to pull it, but what would happen I he did? Would it be impolite? Would he be offended by that? Who cared!? Gil took it upon himself to pull it, without any form of introduction. He reached and tugged on his curl.

_ "Wha-!"_ the male gasped softly as he covered his mouth, his face turning a bright shade of red.

_"...What?"_ Gil asked, looking as if he didn't do anything, _"..ist there ein doctor in here?"_

_ "No..He's "out,"," _the blonde male had said.

_ "..I don't believe you..Where ist he? If he's in the back, I will go in there!" _His hand held onto the doorknob of the doctor's office. On the door had said _"Dr. Williams."_ That name looked familiar. Where had he seen that name?

_"Don't go in there!" _The male shouted as he put his hand on Gil's to keep him from opening the door. Gil took a glance at his lab coat. The name tag read _"Dr. Matthew Williams."_

_ "..Und you said that the doctor was out.." _Gil said slyly.

_ "What do you need, sir?" _Matthew asked.

_"...I need you to come with me."_

* * *

_ "Feli...I feel we won't have much time left to be together, but Ich must tell you everything."_

Feli just nodded his head. He couldn't say anything since he feared his voice would crack from the amount of tears he as shedding. Ludwig stared at the slowly fading ceiling. He closed his eyes, his breathing became slower as he spoke through short breathes.

_"Though we may not have much time left to be together...I love you. When we first met, I couldn't get you out of mein head. I never knew that I would find myself falling for a male," _ he stopped as he coughed, a few speckles of blood now covered his hand, _"...but Ich knows now that I have found pure happiness.."_ He stopped speaking for a short time.

"..._L-Ludwig..?" _Felise had softly pushed his body, yet no answer.

Ludwig just laid there, his lifeless body not moving at all. Death had finally let the room, and he took an innocent life with him.

Feli had cried softly to himself as he watched the still body of his late partner. Ludwig's arm had fallen from his chest as a small box fell from it.

_"Ich bin wieder da!"(I'm back!). _Gilbert shouted. He had ran all the way back to the house with Matthew by his side. Gil had fallen to his knees as he looked at his brother's lifeless body. _"N-Nein..W-We're too late..!"_

Feli didn't say anything, his eyes full of tears as he looked down at the small, opened box in his hand.

_ "..S-Sì," _Feli said through tears as they all looked at the engagement ring Ludwig had bought him before his passing.

I love you was all that went through Feli's mind as he smiled weakly, _"..I-I love you..T-Ti amo, anche.."_


End file.
